


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Psych
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a coffee shop au people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Kay, so, yeah. Believe it or not, I have been working on my Shassie High School AU. I have the worst case of writers block ever

Carlton Lassiter would not be ashamed at working in a coffee shop because he needed to pay for college and, really, scholarships weren't going to cover it and he made good money here. Plus, Juliet was here and standing behind the counter with her was entertaining. There weren't really any downsides. 

"Shawn's here." Juliet told him with an elbow to the side. 

"So?" Carlton asked, rubbing his sore ribs.

"I don't know, Carlton, maybe the fact that he's totally into you." 

"I'm not in-"

"-interested in a relationship blah blah blah."

"You know I think you're spending too much time with him. He's a bad influence."

"All he ever does is talk about you, Carlton."

"Lassie!" Shawn called out with a smile as he walked over to the counter with his hands suspiciously behind his back.

"Spencer..."

"Don't look so scared, Lassie. I have something for you."

"What?" 

Shawn pulled a bouquet of roses from behind his back and laid them on the counter.

"There are only eleven." He told him after a moment of silence, eyeing the roses warily. The smell was a bit overwhelming.

"I know. You can get the last one if you have dinner with me."

"That is a very tempting offer, Spencer," Had he not known Shawn Spencer, he probably would have felt guilty for what he said next. "But no." 

And, exactly on cue, Shawn grinned at him. "I'm wearing you down, I know it."

Carlton didn't respond because Shawn was right, he was wearing him down. He was so close to to saying yes sometimes, and if he didn't monitor himself closely, he'd probably profess his undying love for him.

Shawn was still grinning at him.

"Hmph."

"Later, Carly."

Carlton stopped bothering to correct Shawn months ago, but he did call out, "You know, just once, you could actually buy something." 

Shawn just waved a hand in his direction and continued out the door.

Carlton, without turning around, said to Juliet, "I blame you for this." 

"You'll thank me later."

>>

Carlton had just finished making his fifteenth 'grande no foam extra hot vanilla latte' of the day when Shawn walked in the door, one rose in his hand.

"Hi." He'd never seen him so humble.

"Hey."

"So, here." Shawn said, sitting the rose on the counter.

Carlton stared at the rose, not comprehending. 

"I wanted to let you know that this is the last time I'll ask, then I'll leave you alone, I promise."

Carlton had a hard time believing that. Seriously, it was _Shawn Spencer_. 

"You're joking." Carlton said. 

"Nope." Shawn seemed to be having problems keeping the goofy smile off of his face. He didn't seem worried about Carlton's answer, like he already made peace with it or something.

And Carlton, against his better judgment, made a decision. "Okay, yes. I'll go on a date with you."

"Oh come on, Lassie, I just- wait did you say yes?"

Carlton smiled, just a little. "Yes, Shawn."

His eyes widened. "Great, I'll, um, see you after your shift."

As he watched Shawn walk away, Carlton picked up the rose and stared at it. It wasn't real like the other ones were, but he brought it up to his nose anyway.

If Juliet found him, ten minutes later, grinning like a loon, she didn't say anything about it.


End file.
